Interactions
Interaction between Captains will be the key feature of your gameplay experience. To succeed you'll need to master all the different ways of influencing and engaging other Captains. There are several ways to do this. You can interact with your fellow Captains from the Map interface by going to the Map and positioning your mouse over another Captain's Haven and choosing an action (Trade, Raid, etc.) from their Haven's pop-up menu. You can also interact by visiting their Haven. Go to the other Captain's Haven, click "Actions" on the right menu and choose the action you want to perform. Alternately, you can perform most interactions from your Naval and Command buildings. As you make more contacts (friend or enemy) you'll find that keeping track of them all will be easier from the command building interfaces than by scrolling on the map. You can perform acts of Piracy, conduct diplomacy, and engage in trade from the Pirate Stronghold, Brethren Court and Market, respectively. All these methods allow you to use the following features: Raiding Raiding other Captains' Havens is definitely the most satisfying way to earn Resources in the game. To conduct a Raid, choose the number and type of Units you want to send. If your Raid is successful, you will seize a certain number of Resources. The amount of Resources seized depends on the carrying capacity the Units that survived the Raid. After the Raid you will receive a report from your Master at Arms detailing the number of casualties and the amount of Resources your Units claimed. You can perform 10 Raid attempts. then 0ne every 2.5 hours or wait 24 hours for 10 raids. Any Raids in excess of the allotted 10 will not result in any acquired resources. You can view the current number of Raids available at the Pirate Stronghold ("Captain's Log" tab) or on the Map by positioning your mouse on other Captain's Haven. After you've reached the daily Raid limit, you can still send your Crew to raid other Havens, but they won't seize any more Resources. You can capture no more than 50% of the enemy's Warehouse capacity in each raid, and 5% of captured Resources will be subtracted as the cost of the Raid. If the Haven has already been raided to its limit by other players, or the amount of Resources in Warehouse is less than 50% of its capacity, the Raider will get 5% of Resources stored in Warehouse at the time of the Raid. A Raid can be performed in 2 ways: From the Map: 1. Click «Map» in your Haven. 2. Place the mouse over the Haven you want to raid. 3. Choose «Raid» on the Haven menu. From inside the enemy's Haven: 1. Go visit the Haven of the player you want to raid. 2. Select «Raid» from the «Actions» menu. Blockade To blockade other Captain's Haven, choose the number and type of Units you want to send. If successful, your Crew will blockade the Enemy's Haven and you'll take a higher position in the Blockade Rankings. Blockades can be broken if the blockaded Captain produces enough offensive Units or gets enough Reinforcements to defeat the blockading force's crew. If your Haven has been blockaded, you can still produce Units to defeat the Blockader or ask your Friends to send you Reinforcements. Blockades can be performed in 3 ways: From the Map: 1. Click «Map» in your Haven. 2. Place the mouse cursor over the Haven you want to blockade. 3. Select «Blockade» from the Haven menu. From inside the enemy's Haven: 1. Visit the Haven of the player you want to blockade. 2. Click «Blockade» on the «Actions» menu. From the Pirate Stronghold: 1. Go to the Pirate Stronghold. 2. Open the «Send» tab. 3. Select «Blockade» from the action list. 4. Click «Blockade». Scouting Research Flight and build the Dutchman's Hangar to perform Scouting missions. Upon completion purchase several Flying Dutchmen. Send your Flying Dutchmen to another Captain's Haven to scout out their forces. Your Master at Arms will inform you of the outcome of your scouting attempt and any information collected. Scouting missions allow you to get a full picture of the number and type of Units in other Havens and the amount of Resources they have to Raid. Your Flying Dutchmen can be defeated by a targeted Haven's Flying Dutchmen if they're outnumbered of if the Haven's Stealth Bonus is high enough. Scouting missions can be performed in 2 ways: From the Map: 1. Click «Map» in your Haven. 2. Position the cursor over the Haven you want to scout. 3. Select «Scout» from the Haven menu. From inside the enemy's Haven: 1. Visit the Haven you want to scout. 2. Choose «Scout» from the «Actions» menu. Reinforcements You can support your Shipmates by sending Reinforcements! Reinforcements help them defend themselves from enemy attacks. You can also receive Reinforcements from your Shipmates. To send and receive Reinforcements, you need to discover Order of Battle and build the Pirate Stronghold. You can send Reinforcements several different ways: From the Map: 1. Click «Map» in your Haven. 2. Place your cursor over the Haven you want to send Reinforcements to. 3. Click «Send Reinforcements» on the Haven menu. From inside their Haven: 1. Go to Haven of the player you want to send Reinforcements to. 2. Choose «Send Reinforcements» from the «Actions» menu. If you send Reinforcements, you do so at your own expense. This means that if you send Reinforcements to another Haven, you'll still have to spend Rum to support the Crew you've sent. Parley You can become Shipmates with other Captains by offering them an Accord for them to accept. If they do, you become Shipmates. Being Shipmates comes with certain benefits - Reinforcements and Galleons travel faster between your Havens. To form Brotherhoods, build a Brethren Court. Your Envoy will report new offers and inform you every time a Brotherhood has been formed or terminated. You can become Shipmates in the following ways: From the Map: 1. Click «Map» in your Haven. 2. Position the cursor over the Haven of the Captain with whom you wish to become Shipmates with. 3. Click «Parley» from the Haven menu. From their Haven: 1. Go to the Haven of the Captain you want to become Shipmates with. 2. Choose «Parley» from the «Actions» menu. From your Brethren Court: 1. Go to the Brethren Court. 2. Click «Parley». 3. Choose the Captain from the list window. 4. Click «Offer Accord». You can't raid your Shipmates' Havens, however you can raid any Targets they currently control. (Do this at the risk of breaking your Accord!) Sending Resources You can gift Resources to any player to help them construct new buildings, purchase Units, or research Discoveries. You can also receive gifted Resources from other players. To send Resources as a gift, you need to discover Trade at the Observatory and build a Market. You can send Resources in the following ways: From the Map: 1. Click «Map» in your Haven. 2. Position the cursor over the Haven of the player you want to send Resources to. 3. Click «Send Resources» from the Haven menu. From their Haven: 1. Visit the Haven of the player you want to send Resources to. 2. Choose «Send Resources» from the «Actions» menu. The amount of Resources you can send at a time is limited by the number and capacity of your Galleons. You can't send more Resources to one player than your Haven produces per day, and you can only gift Resources twice a day. Sending Sketches Sketches are required before researching almost every Discovery. Every day you play, you will receive one new Sketch from your Tinker. You can also receive Sketches as gifts from your Friends, or send spare Sketches to other players. If you've already researched a Discovery, trade any extra Sketches you receive for it or gift them to Friends. Once given or traded, these Sketches are gone. You do not keep a copy. You can send Sketches in the following ways: From the Map: 1. Click «Map» in your Haven. 2. Position the cursor over the Haven of the player you want to send Sketches to. 3. Click «Send Sketch» from the Haven menu. From inside the other Haven: 1. Visit the Haven of the player you want to send Sketches to. 2. Select «Send Sketches» from the «Actions» menu. From the Market: 1. Go to the Market. 2. Click «Trade Sketches». 3. Choose a player from the list. 4. Click «Send Trade Offer». To send a Sketch, choose it from the pop-up window and send a loaded Galleon to their Haven. You can send no more than two Sketches to the same player a day. Resource and Sketch trade You can trade Sketches and/or Resources in the following ways: 1. Go to the Market. 2. Choose «Trade». 3. Choose «Trade Sketches» or «Trade Resources» depending on what you want. 4. Choose the number of Resources you want to offer and the number of Resources you want to get in return. 5. Click «Extend Offer». Return to Port This type of interaction is available only if you go to other Haven. It returns you directly to your Haven.